<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess on Repeat by Matchappreciated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291478">Princess on Repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated'>Matchappreciated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because dust., Domestic Fluff, DreamingParadise14, F/F, Fluff, No Plot, Whiterose Baby, fluff is life, recurring themes, scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of domestic fluff scenes with our favorite Whiterose pair and the third Rose.</p><p>The perspective of the camera suddenly changed to the rear-facing view and focused on the toddler below. Eira was standing up and looking at Weiss with ice blue eyes so similar to Weiss’ own. She had an overly exaggerated bottom-lip pout and her little hands were clasped together and held up in front of her.<br/>“P’eas Mama? Can I has?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess on Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/gifts">DreamingParadise14</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot was greatly inspired by/set in DreamingParadise14’s My Princess world. It's not necessary to read to understand this fic but why miss out on a good read? So go do that if you haven't already.<br/>Anyways, happy one-year anniversary of completing 'My Princess' DreamingParadise14!</p><p>This is pure fluff (I had a hard time staying still while writing it because it was so cute) so please enjoy. Or else!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yang, as Eira’s parent, I cannot condone your actions.”</p><p>“Geez Ruby, you’re really starting to sound like Weiss. Relax. I did this with our kids and everything turned out fine.” Yang waved her off causing the camera to jostle with the movement.</p><p>Ruby came into view and sat down at the table next to the highchair where Eira was sitting and eating orange wedges. In spite of her previous words, she placed a small plate with a cut up lemon on the highchair tray.</p><p>“And what did Blake say?” Ruby rebutted.</p><p>Not sounding as confident as she had before, Yang answered. “Well, you know, I don’t think she ever actually found out. But it’s fine! It’ll be fine. Weiss will...she never has to know either.”</p><p>Ruby let out a sigh but grabbed a yellow slice and held it out to her child. Eira, now old enough to want to feed herself, dropped the orange she was holding and exchanged it for the piece held out to her. Looking between her staring mom and aunt, she opened her mouth and started sucking on it.</p><p>Both women eagerly watched for any reaction and seemed to deflate after several seconds had passed and nothing happened.</p><p>“Aww man, I thought for sure-“ Yang cut herself off.</p><p>Eira let out a little squeak and all attention in the room snapped back to the one year old currently blinking her eyes and smacking her pursed lips together.</p><p>“Oh gods Yang look at her little face! She’s so cute! I have the cutest daughter ever,” Ruby declared. “Wait, why is she going for more? Eira sweetie, you don’t have to eat anymore.” She reached over and tried to take the lemon slice back but the tiny fist would not let it go.</p><p>Yang seemed to find this hilarious. “She’s just like you Ruby, always going back for more. Except your sour lemon is the Ice Queen.”</p><p>“Princess here, don’t you want this yummy orange instead? Give me that nasty lemon.” Ruby tried coercing her daughter to release the sour fruit but she held firm and even took another bite accompanied by another scrunching of her chubby face.</p><p>This last bite seemed to finally convince the red-headed baby though and she shoved the remaining slice at Ruby with an impatient grunt as though she had been trying to get rid of it the entire time. She reached for another slice of the ‘good’ citrus on her tray, but when she saw the plate of yellow, she pushed it to the side before grabbing more orange.</p><p>The sisters looked at each other once Eira had resumed eating and then burst into laughter. “One of my kids immediately spat it out and threw it and, and, the other one actually seemed to like it. But yours, ha, she just kept going, haha- I can’t.” Yang’s words were broken up with gasps of air as she tried to talk.</p><p>Ruby wasn’t doing any better. “And then- And then she pushed it away and went on like nothing happened! I mean, look at her eating her orange like normal!” </p><p>After a minute or so they wound down from their giggle fits and Ruby pulled the jar of cookies toward herself, taking a few out and laying them on the table.</p><p>“You know Yang, I didn’t think it was a good idea at first but that was definitely pretty funn-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Wha?” Ruby looked down to where the cookie had fallen after a chubby hand had slapped her own hand.</p><p>“No.” The tiny voice repeated.</p><p>Following the sound, Ruby found Eira looking at her with lips pursed similarly to when she had tasted the sour fruit.</p><p>“Aww, she knows how to say ‘no’? When did that happen?” Yang asked.</p><p>Still looking at her daughter, Ruby absently answered her sister. “About a month ago. It’s mostly ‘mama’ or ‘ball’ but sometimes when she doesn’t like something she’ll bring out the ‘no’. But I don’t know why she just slapped me; that’s never happened before.”</p><p>Eira had gone back to munching on her snack and didn’t seem to be paying them any more attention. So, Ruby reached to pick her cookie back up but it was again swatted away and accompanied by a stern “No”.</p><p>Yang let out a scoff of disbelief but didn’t say anything more. Ruby though had her brow furrowed at the actions of her one-year old daughter who had, yet again, returned to her orange slices.</p><p>Slowly, so slowly, Ruby slid her hand to the cookie and successfully grabbed it. Lifting it up, still at a pace most would never associate with her, she watched as Eira noticed her slow movement and stretched her arm up before bringing it down on Ruby’s hand.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Oh gods Ruby! She looks just like Weiss when she gets mad at you. Her little lips are pressed together and she’s giving you The Look. I guess what they say is true, like mother, like daughter. And she just happened to pick the other mother.”</p><p>With her mouth open in amazement, Ruby mumbled, “She <em> does </em> look exactly like Weiss.”</p><p>Testing what would happen, Yang reached over to grab the cookie while keeping an eye on the little human in the highchair. Blue eyes flicked up at the movement but they went back to her own food, leaving Yang to safely take a bite of the sugary biscuit.</p><p>“But that’s not fair! Why didn’t she stop you too?” Ruby complained and tried to retrieve her own cookie again. Each time Ruby got anywhere near taking a bite, the tiny hand would come into view and slap at it. Each time it would still be immediately followed by a small “No”.</p><p>They were still playing the elusive game of ‘Eat the cookie’ when Weiss walked in. “We’re back. Hello Yang. What have you guys been up to?”</p><p>“Hey Ice Queen! Watch this, every time Ruby goes for a cookie your little Ice Princess stops her, but if I try it, she just ignores me.” Demonstrating her success at the game, Yang munched on the treat while Ruby was refused.</p><p>If Weiss found this funny or cute, she didn’t show it. Instead, she simply let out a small “Hmm” before adding, “Eira’s right you know. No cookies before dinner. How many times have I told you that Ruby?” Walking over to press a quick kiss to the top of downy red hair, Weiss continued. “My little angel seems to understand that but my 21-year old wife can’t get it through her head? It’s like I have three children instead of two.”</p><p>Eira looked up with a cry of “mama” and was promptly pulled from her chair.</p><p>“I’m going to go clean her up. Please act <em> your </em> age and clean up the table.” With that Weiss walked away with their daughter. But not before saying over her shoulder, “And don’t think I didn’t see those lemon slices. Yang, I’m going to have a talk with Blake later so you’d better prepare yourself. You too Ruby.”</p><p>The two seated women looked at each other with wide, fearful eyes before Ruby dropped her head on the table with a groan.</p><p>“At least we got it all on camera?” Yang tried so hard to sound cheerful but unfortunately failed.</p><hr/><p>“Weiss! Weeiisss! Come here!” Ruby’s voice whisper-yelled.</p><p>A similar whisper was heard immediately from the white-haired woman. “Ruby! There’s no need to yell, I’m right next to you.”</p><p>Ignoring the words from her wife, Ruby continued, “Oh good you’re here. Watch this.” Her finger pointed further into the room at the brightly colored playpen walls. “You know how Eira discovered how to get out of her crib?” </p><p>“You mean how she almost gave me heart-attack falling from her crib? Yes, I am quite aware.”</p><p>“Well, she knows how to climb the couch too and now she’s trying to get into her play area.”</p><p>Weiss didn’t sound nearly as excited as the redhead. “How do you know what she’s trying to do? It just looks like she wants up.”</p><p>And that’s exactly what the video showed. Baby Eira had one leg lifted onto the couch cushion and both tiny fists were trying to pull herself up to the seat. She didn’t seem to have noticed her parents watching and recording her struggle from across the room.</p><p>There was a pause in the conversation as they observed the final push of effort it took to make it to the top.</p><p>“I couldn’t find her yesterday and after looking everywhere I finally found her in her playpen. I know for sure I didn’t put her there. So when I saw her climbing I put two and two together.” Ruby explained, still whispering.</p><p>Weiss was quick to respond, “One, I didn’t know you could count that high-”</p><p>“Meanie! It's not too late to file for a divorce you know?”</p><p>“And two,” Weiss continued, completely ignoring the faux threat, “you lost our child?!”</p><p>Apparently sensing Weiss wasn’t in the mood to be teased at the moment, Ruby defended herself as best she could under the circumstances. “I didn’t lose-lose her. I just misplaced her. Besides, it’s not like she hasn’t gone missing on <em> you </em> before.”</p><p>The older woman sounded less confident when she spoke again, however she didn’t lose her arrogant tone. “How am I supposed to watch her! Ever since she learned how to crawl she’s been darting around everywhere. I swear she’s faster than you some days.”</p><p>By now, Eira had secured her spot on the couch and had made her way to the armrest where she started climbing again. The blocked off play area was settled right beside the couch so that the plastic walls were slightly shorter than the top of the armrest. If she could successfully make it over the side, she would make it over the walls that were normally there to trap her inside.</p><p>“Are you sure she should be climbing that high? What if she falls?” Weiss started sounding slightly more worried.</p><p>Ruby however, sounded perfectly calm, if a little excited at the events unfolding. “It’s fine Princess. Her baby couch is on the other side and I added pillows everywhere. Look she’s made it all the way up! How do you think she’s going to-”</p><p>Instead of a slow descent to the other side, Eira chose the quickest path: falling. What started out as a head first fall turned into a tumble that landed her in the pile of cushions safe and sound. It took her a full minute before she was able to climb out of the fluffy padding onto more stable ground. A minute where soft chuckles came from behind the camera and small grunts of effort could barely be heard from across the room.</p><p>“See Weiss, everything turned out alright,” Ruby reassured her partner. “Now you don’t have to be as worried about our baby girl next time.”</p><p>“Next time?”</p><p>“Yeah! She’s going to keep doing the same thing. Here, watch.”</p><p>The camera jostled a tiny bit as it was handed off to the other woman and the perspective changed a tiny bit.</p><p>A blur of red shot past the lens before quickly retreating back out of the frame. The scene looked the same as it did before with the exception of Eira having been moved from inside the play area to in front of the couch.</p><p>Eira looked around the room from her seat on the ground. She still hadn’t seen her hovering parents or even seemed to know what happened. One second she was in her playpen and the next she was back in front of the mountain she had just climbed. That however, didn’t stop her as, after a few more moments of confusion, she pulled herself back to standing and started kicking her legs up to the seat.</p><p>Weiss once again let her objections known, “As much as I agree that it’s not <em> completely </em> unsafe, I still don’t think we should be standing by and watching as she continues to climb and fall from our furniture.”</p><p>Ruby didn't agree. “Weiss, she’s a baby who is just learning to move around. She’s going to fall. That’s how she’ll learn. As long as we’re there to watch over her and make sure everything’s as safe as possible I’m not worried.” She paused for a second. “Well, of course I’m worried, that’s our little princess right there and if anything happens to her…”</p><p>…</p><p>“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“What happened to the woman who barely let anyone hold her when she was first born? You didn’t even let my mother <em> look </em> in her direction for weeks before finally giving her permission and that was only under absurd conditions.”</p><p>Ruby let out a small, nervous chuckle. “Yeah, I don’t think I ever apologized to Willow about that. But she’s actually been a really big help with all this stuff. And Dad showed me some old videos of me and Yang as babies.”</p><p>“Why haven’t I seen any of these before?” Weiss interrupted.</p><p>“He just found them the other day in the back of the shed. In one of them I kept running straight into a wall over and over; Mom and Dad could be heard in the background laughing.”</p><p>“Well that explains some things about what goes on up here.”</p><p>“Ouch! You didn’t have to poke me so hard.” Ruby’s head blocked the screen and she pointed to her head as though there was some great injury there. “You see how mean she is to me?”</p><p>Weiss let out a sigh that sounded distinctly like a smothered laugh and commented on the perceived wound, “Stop being so dramatic. Eira’s made it inside again.”</p><p>“Aww man! I missed the tumble. Be right back!”</p><p>Once again Ruby burst to the play area, picked up the one year old, placed her in front of the couch, and returned behind the camera. All within a few frames.</p><p>The two parents were silent yet again while watching Eira begin to climb the couch. It was broken by Weiss asking, “How many more times are we going to let her do this?”</p><p>“I guess as many times as she wants. She can’t get <em> out </em> of the playpen so I figure it’s alright if she knows how to get <em> in </em>. That way if she runs off we know where to look.”</p><p>Weiss let out a “hmm” instead of an actual response and the two of them returned to silence once again as they watched their daughter pull herself up only to watch her fall. They were always there to pick her up if she needed it.</p><hr/><p>“Come on baby girl, there’s snow! Look! Snow!” Ruby was trying not to bounce too much in excitement at the white fluff on the ground since she was slightly hunched over with one hand trapped by a small hand clutching hers.</p><p>Eira was bundled up in thick snow pants and coat to protect against the cold and she seemed to be having trouble walking normally in the thick gear. Each step was a challenging waddle for the toddler as, along with the clothes, the snow made the ground less stable. This didn’t stop her though as she let go of Ruby’s hand and wobbled her way to the middle of the yard.</p><p>After stopping at a random spot, Eira squatted down to get closer to the ground and pointed to the snow in front of her. “Why!” She looked behind her at her watching parents to make sure they were paying attention and repeated, “Why!”</p><p>“Yeah, it is white. Are you going to touch it?” Came from behind the camera.</p><p>“Yeh.  Da-bub iss ‘duh why!” Despite the supposed agreement mixed in with her babbles, Eira’s finger barely touched the snow before she pulled her arm back and squealed. She stood up and jumped in place before once again crouching down and almost touching the snow.</p><p>The adults off screen simply watched and kept quiet as their daughter enjoyed her first experience with snow.</p><p>“I wish it was still snowing though,” Ruby eventually piped up. “I knew waiting until after breakfast was a bad idea.”</p><p>“You were about to run outside without a coat on. I’m not about to let you freeze <em> and </em> starve before our daughter even turns two,” Weiss retorted but didn’t stop at that. “But you are correct I suppose. She should experience snow in its entirety and that includes snowfall.”</p><p>“What do-”</p><p>A small white glyph materialized a few feet above Eira’s head and slowly started raining fat flakes onto her head.</p><p>“Woah! Why didn’t you tell me you could do this?! That’s so cool! We can make snow forts and have snow battles and see who can make the biggest snowman and-”</p><p>“That is exactly why I never told you.”</p><p>“But Weeeiss!” Ruby whined, “We’re married. We’re supposed to share <em> everything </em>!”</p><p>“Hmm. So then, would you like to tell me what you and Yang-”</p><p>“Ahyee!” Eira squealed and tried to run around the yard.</p><p>Weiss moved her now quickly falling snow glyph to follow the tiny redhead.</p><p>“Ahh!” More shrieks. More running. Another glyph follow.</p><p>“Nooo!” Eira gave up trying to get away from the snowflakes and made a beeline toward the  Whiterose pair.</p><p>“What?” Ruby mumbled. The camera followed the toddler as she raced to Ruby and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s leg. Weiss’ glyph had followed Eira the entire way and both redheads were now partially blurred by the white downfall.</p><p>Ruby bent down to pick up the distressed tot. Her little arms clung immediately around Ruby and she buried her face in her mom’s neck. Some muffled words could just barely be heard but they were apparently as unintelligible to Ruby as to the microphone.</p><p>With a ruffled brow, Ruby tried to reassure the almost trembling form in her arms. “Do you not like the cold? It’s not a bad thing. Look,” she bent down and grabbed a handful of the white powder to show Eira. “It’s fun and you can play with it and do lots of cool stuff.”</p><p>Light blue eyes peeked out from their hiding spot to look at the snow in Ruby’s hand. Just like earlier, Eira didn’t seem to have any aversion to the fluffy stuff, in fact she looked interested in it, but when she tilted her head up and the falling snowflakes fell on her face, she shook her head a few times before returning it to its place in Ruby’s neck.</p><p>“Is it- Do you not like it falling on you?” Ruby asked, receiving a tiny, but emphatic, head nod in return.</p><p>“Aw Princess, it’s the same stuff though. Can you look up for me? I promise it won’t hurt you. It’s just a little cold.”</p><p>Eira tilted her head just enough to see where Ruby was pointing above her. “Do you see that spinning thing up there?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“That’s your Mama’s glyph. You know how she sometimes uses them to play with you right?”</p><p>“Yeh.” She peered down and over to Weiss behind the camera before pointing up. “Das you?”</p><p>Receiving a “Yes, that’s my glyph,” from Weiss, Eira looked back at the snowmaker hovering above them with her mouth opened in awe. “Whoa.” She started bouncing in Ruby’s arms and eagerly talking nonsense. Turning back to Weiss, she finally released Ruby’s neck and reached for Weiss.</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>Without a word, the partners easily switched toddler and camera until Weiss and Eira were the ones in view. Apparently, learning that Weiss was the one responsible for the snowfall was enough to convince Eira that it wasn’t bad. She continued to babble and focus on the falling snow but kept checking with Weiss to make sure she was paying attention and listening.</p><p>Eventually, the youngest Rose wiggled her way to the ground and began running in circles with her head tilted up. This time when the shrieks were heard, it was with the knowledge that they were truly of enjoyment.</p><hr/><p>The view rapidly changed from the ceiling, to the floor, to the side of a face, and back to the ceiling before finally settling on showing the small, awestruck face of Eira. She looked right at the screen and learned so far forward that only her nose could be seen. Backing away, she repeated the action again. By now her mouth had opened in a big ‘O’ of wonder. A small hand poked at the screen below the camera but it stopped when a voice came from offscreen. “Eira, there you are. What did you find?”</p><p>Two legs came into view and the small red head tilted up to look at the speaker. “Mama!” She pointed to the camera. “Is me!”</p><p>Bending down, Weiss responded to her youngest child. “Yes it is, and you look so cute sweetie. But that’s Mama’s scroll and you shouldn’t be playing with it. It’s important to me.”</p><p>She pulled the device from resisting small hands, stood up, and was about to stop the recording when a distressed noise came from below her.</p><p>“Mama! I want! Give me back. I want. P’eas?”</p><p>Since the camera was still on the front-capture option, the video captured Weiss’ softening features and slumped shoulders. The blue eyes of the elder Rose flicked down to her pleading daughter and widened in surprise.</p><p>The perspective of the camera suddenly changed to the rear-facing view and focused on the toddler below. Eira was standing up and looking at Weiss with ice blue eyes so similar to Weiss’ own. She had an overly exaggerated bottom-lip pout and her little hands were clasped together and held up in front of her.</p><p>“P’eas Mama? Can I has?”</p><p>“It’s ‘please can I have it’.”</p><p>Apparently having been corrected like this before, Eira took the cue. “P’eas can I ‘ave it?”</p><p>“I already told you sweetie, I can’t let you play with it. I need it for work. How about we go find some of your other toys?”</p><p>“But I want it! Pwetty pwetty p’eeease!?” If anyone thought the youngest member of the family couldn’t get any cuter, they were wrong. Her eyes grew impossibly wider, her lower lip began trembling, and she started twisting her body back and forth.</p><p>A mumbled, “gods...” and then, “You’re turning more and more into your mom every day.”</p><p>“Ruby? Can you come here for a minute?” Weiss called.</p><p>“Be right there! Give me a sec!” The voice was barely picked up by the microphone.</p><p>Almost a second later, Ruby appeared alongside several rose petals. “One second exactly. Whad’ya need sweetheart?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Weiss simply pointed at their child, drawing Ruby’s attention to the still pleading Eira.</p><p>“P’ease Mommy? Can I ‘ave it?”</p><p>“Uhh Weiss? I don’t know what she wants but how can you turn down that face?” Ruby asked of her significant other.</p><p>Weiss let out a sigh. “I found her playing with my scroll and took it away from her since I have important information on here. I just thought you should see what has become of our daughter; she obviously watches you closely. That’s the same puppy-dog expression you use every time you want something.”</p><p>Rocking back on her heels, Ruby looked a bit sheepish. “Heh, well…I never knew your eyes would look so cute doing that.” She must have received a different kind of look from those blue eyes offscreen since she winced and continued. “Why don’t you just put it in safety mode? That’s what I do when I let her play a game on my scroll.”</p><p>“...safety mode?”</p><p>Ruby gave a small smirk. “Are you telling me the big, bad CEO doesn’t know how to use her own scroll?”</p><p>“Ruby.”</p><p>“I mean, I guess I could help you out if you want but it might cost you.”</p><p>“Ruby.”</p><p>Repositioning into a thinking posture, she tapped her finger against her chin. “Now what do I want…?”</p><p>“Ruby!” Weiss finally grabbed Ruby’s attention. “Why don’t you just let her use yours since you’ve obviously done it before?”</p><p>The silver-eyed woman shrugged, “I would but I had to drop it off at the shop remember?”</p><p>“Well isn’t that convenient.” Weiss muttered.</p><p>“Mama?”</p><p>Their attention was drawn to the still hopeful tiny redhead below them before Ruby scooped her up into her arms. The woman leaned over and whispered into the tot’s ear quietly enough that nothing could be heard on the recording.</p><p>“Ready? One, two, three!”</p><p>“P’ease Mama?” “Please Weiss?”</p><p>Confronted with the dual puppy dog eyes, one pair silver and the other blue, Weiss was on the inevitable losing side of this battle. One begging Ruby was hard to resist but two of them? Impossible.</p><p>As expected, Weiss let out a small sigh, “Fine.” A cheer went up. “She can use my scroll. Ruby, make sure you switch it to that safety mode you mentioned.”</p><p>Ruby gave Eira a big kiss to her cheek before grinning evilly at Weiss. “Aww Princess, you know that’s not how you ask for something right?”</p><p>Hearing a groan from the shorter woman, she continued, “I think it goes something like ‘Please Ruby?’”</p><p>“Ruby-” Sigh. “Please Ruby? Would you please fix my scroll so Eira can play with it?”</p><p>“Of course I can Weiss! Thank you for asking. But before that, I think you need some kisses too. What do you say Eira? Want to give your Mama some big kisses? Yeah? Then let’s get her!”</p><p>The camera fell down on the floor showing only black, but the microphone still picked up the shrieks and happy giggles of the three Rose family members before they were silenced with the end of the recording a few minutes later.</p><hr/><p>The camera shook a bit as it was turned on and propped up to face the main doorway of the house. Weiss could be seen slowly backing away with her hands out to make sure it didn’t tip over. When it stayed in place, she stood up straight and quickly turned towards the door to wait, glancing at the camera occasionally. Movement in the corner of the screen caused her to fully face the door and the silver eyed woman walking through it.</p><p>“Hey Princess! Not that I don’t like it but, I don’t normally get a welcoming party waiting for me when I come home,” Ruby said before bending down to give her wife a gentle kiss. She added, “I could get used to it though.”</p><p>Her attention focused away from the unexpected person in the entryway and noticed the bundle of pastel balloons floating off to the side.</p><p>“Oh, what’s the balloons for? Is it someone's birthday? Did I miss Eira’s birthday? Or yours? What day is it?!” With each question she became more frantic and looked around as though the answer was floating around her head.</p><p>Weiss reached out to grab her arm and calmed her down. “It’s no one’s birthday. You didn’t miss anything.”</p><p>“Geez Weiss! Don’t scare me like that! You know how I am with remembering dates. I barely made it through history class.”</p><p>Giving her a barely there smile, Weiss continued. “Yes, I remember, however, there is something I’d actually like to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Okay…” Ruby hedged.</p><p>Instead of responding, Weiss walked over to the balloons and handed the bouquet to her love.</p><p>Ruby grabbed the strings and looked at each helium filled orb before looking back to Weiss questioningly. Her silver eyes eventually made their way down to the object dangling from the strings and froze.</p><p>“Umm Weiss? Why is there a pregnancy test tied to these?”</p><p>Weiss sighed. “I thought you were supposed to be smart. Why do<em> you </em> , Ruby Rose, believe that <em> I </em>, Weiss Rose, would be waiting for you to come home and then gift you with pastel balloons tied to a positive pregnancy test? Because Blake and Yang are having another child? No you dunce! I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“...uhh. What?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant. We’re having another baby.”</p><p>“Umm ok. Sure sure.” Ruby nodded her head in acknowledgment to what she was being told despite how her eyes were unfocused. “How?”</p><p>Weiss quietly cleared her throat before answering. “It would seem that the dust we used when we had Eira left some traces in my body and- well, the chances of a second impregnation were <em> extremely </em> low but with as often as we, uhm, practice, it was bound to happen at some point.”</p><p>Still in a daze, Ruby just kept looking between the test in her hand and Weiss. “So...we’re...having a baby. You’re pregnant...and we’re going to have a kid. WEISS! We’re going to have another baby!”</p><p>Dropping the balloons that quickly drifted out of sight, Ruby wrapped Weiss in her arms before spinning and jumping them around in circles as stray flower petals began floating around them. “I’m going to have another princess! Or little prince!”</p><p>“Ruby! I can’t- Put me-”</p><p>“We have to let everybody know! Dad’s going to be so happy! And, oh, what about Eira? She’s going to be a big sister! Where is she? EIRA! We have something we need to tell you.” She started walking out of the frame of the camera before Weiss managed to get her attention.</p><p>“Ruby! Set me down please.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Ruby set her down, “I’m just really really really happy. We’re going to be parents. AGAIN!”</p><p>Letting out a soft sigh, Weiss accompanied it with a small smile. “I know darling, so am I. Just, please refrain from carrying me around.”</p><p>It seemed impossible but Ruby’s eyes grew brighter at her wife’s words. That didn’t curb her energy though and she kept bouncing on her toes. She grabbed both of Weiss’ hands and with her best puppy eyes asked, “Can we go tell everyone now? Please? Please?”</p><p>Weiss brought their joined hands up to cup Ruby’s cheeks and rested her own forehead against the younger woman’s. “Of course,” she whispered. “Let’s go let our family know that we’re growing to one more.”</p><p>With a squeal and more jumping, Ruby began pulling the white-haired woman out of the room. Weiss managed to pull one hand free and reached for the still rolling camera. The last thing it picked up was the excited voice of Ruby and the soft, happy smile of Weiss as she pressed the off button.</p><hr/><p>Ruby walked into their living room to find Weiss curled up on the couch surrounded by tissues. Immediately thinking something was wrong, she ran to her wife to figure out what was upsetting her.</p><p>“Weiss! What’s wrong? What’s the matter? Are you okay? Did something happen?” She shot out the questions so fast that Weiss couldn’t dream of answering any of them before the next one came.</p><p>“Yes Ruby,” she sniffed, “I’m fine. I’m simply watching some of our old home videos and got a little emotional. It’s nothing to be bothered about.”</p><p>Ruby gasped. “‘Nothing to be bothered about’? Weiss! You’re my one and only precious wife. Of <em> course </em>I’m going to be worried.”</p><p>“Oh, so you have other, non-precious wives?”</p><p>“What? No, of course not. Grrr! Stop trying to distract me, I want to make sure you’re really okay.” She then proceeded to visually check Weiss over and even physically check her in some places. When she was confident that the older woman was telling the truth, she sat back on her legs in relief. “I just wanted to make sure; you’re not the best at letting me know when something is wrong.”</p><p>Weiss let out a sigh. “I’m fine Ruby. But I do appreciate your care. Now,” she patted the seat next to her in invitation, “Are you going to join me or are you going to go spend time with one of your other wives?”</p><p>“Weeeiss!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are welcome. It's Matchappreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>